A simple gesture can change everything
by Grodyforever
Summary: Morganders another story. This story Greg has a relationship with Sara that leaves leaving only a farewell video. This leaves them so badly that he will find solace in the arms of Morgan that of simple friendship becomes a great love. And born the fruit of that love called Karly .
1. Chapter 1

Greg was in his house, just remembering those good times we had with Sara. One night he might be able to finally sleep? No, because soon the memories of that video that Sara left back to haunt him. That video, his words ... Greg could not stop thinking about her. His house recalled their moments together, your bed remembered every detail of her body, her scent still there ... It was impossible to get there at least one day without remembering your way, your look, your smell, your smile.

When you look at your alarm clock, but one night was spent with his longing, his suffering.

Greg gets up from her bed and directs it to the bathroom, turning the shower and then getting low every drop of water that falls over her naked body.

Upon exiting the bathroom so long, decides not to spend any more time in that house with the thoughts and memories of your loved one would not change anything, he needed to relax ... Nothing better than to unravel some cases to have a little fun.

Greg gets dressed and puts clothes into a large suitcase. He addresses the garage where you put your 'baggage' in the trunk, after that, Greg enters the driver's seat, start your car and goes to work.

But one day had passed ... The case was resolved not important because he did not forget it, on the contrary. Each part of the lab was reminiscent of Sara. The hours that go out to look for evidence he distracted, but most of the case he was locked up there, trying to get it over with to try to solve everything, but the question now is: How?

"I know." - Greg said getting up from his chair

Morgan stood there finishing some things that had been missing. She grabs her purse and leaves the lab, but before at least get to your car, Greg sees inside a car, sleeping.

The blonde comes over and hits the glass causing Greg chord in a fright. He rolls down the window and looks at the pair of beautiful eyes in front. A pair of eyes when you see them, totally forgotten by mere seconds all that suffering. A good feeling always looking for them, but before long, he returns to reality, unfortunately.

"Greg ... What are you doing here?" - Morgan confusing question.

"I was dozing." - He responds watching every trace of face of the beautiful woman in front of her.

"And why this napping in the car? ... You do not have a home anymore?"

"I can not go there ..." - He responds by lowering his head.

"Mind out of the car for us to talk at the restaurant around here?" - Morgan asked not wanting to bother.

"Not at all." - He responds to and out of the car.

The two go a bit without saying a single word, besides exchanging looks. They come and sit at a table.

"Long time we did not talk ..." - She said

"We talked all day Morgan!"

"Not like this."

"Truth ..."

A silence grows between the two, like two strangers trying to get the subject to start a conversation.

"Why can not you go home?" - She asks being direct.

"Personal Reason ..." - Greg said looking at the table and begins to move the napkin on your plate with a sad look.

"This ... This personal reason would be the trip of Sara?" - She asks worried about his condition.

He looks up quickly looking in the eyes, but in a matter of seconds lowers his gaze to the napkin again responding to:

"Yup. Everything in that house makes me remember it, all that work makes me all I remember ... I do not sleep right since she was. "- He finally opened, and for the right person.

"I have a guest room at home, you do not want to stay there?" - She asks

"I do not want to bother you."

"None of that! You come. I will not let my friend stay asleep in the car! "

"Not Morgan, you have to enjoy that time with someone else, not me."

"To make a wretch! Alias , I'll be alone. Do not have no answer. - She said smiling making him return with a half smile.

They finished dinner and went to her home in different cars, not to leave one of them in front of the lab.

"Come, let me show you the guest room."

"Beautiful house ..." - He said she followed the blonde.

Morgan shows room for him at all times just looked at every detail of the body of the blonde, admiring it.

"Greg got it?"

"Hi?" - He returns with the voice of Morgan. "Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Morgan." - He said letting out a smirk.

"Good night." - She replied smiling back.

She leaves the room and Greg sits on the bed trying to understand what happened there.

He always noticed a chemistry between the two, something that they could not help ... Crossed views, silly smiles ... He always denied what was there. But I was very confused, his heart belonged to Sara, but a "chemical" by Morgan never ceased to exist, had just gotten weaker with Sara there. Now Greg realized it had returned, but will these "evidences" wanted to show that he should have stayed with Morgan all this time? It was too confusing

"I better not think about it now ... If I did not think about it, I will not be in doubt." - He thought

The thoughts and clever phrases were not used for the personal life of Greg ... He never learned to use them for these situations, so just trying to close this weak side of it.

He rises again, goes into the bathroom, turn the shower and undressing, leaves you with that warm water that fell on her naked body ... A hot water too!

He comes out of the shower and quickly tries to dry the maximum. He goes to the room that Morgan was already a very short sweater.

She was lying on her bed, reading a book before sleeping when Greg enters his room with only a towel covering his "waist". Her heart speeds up and your look is frozen at the man before her, wet, with your body and your arms defined the show and with the most beautiful eyes he had seen already staring deeply, his mouth moved, Morgan to realize that he tried to communicate with her.

"Hi"? - She said unfunny

"Your shower is too hot!" - He said repeating.

"When I explained to you about the shower you said you understood!" - She said getting up from the bed trying to recover from that magnificent vision.

"Can you explain me again?"

"Okay! Come "- She said going toward his room and into the bathroom. He follows. "Look here ..." - When she said those words, he approached the point of touching her body to her leaving her completely paralyzed. "... You have to open it first." - She turns clinging to the wall tap. "And then this." - She says, trying to disguise the desire to have it for Greg. "And then this." - She turns another faucet also glued to the wall.

"Thank you." - He says slowly trying to seize that moment that he was also enjoying it.

"Then good night!" - She says quickly and leaves the room before doing something crazy or talking.

Morgan comes into her room and lies down on the bed, putting out the lamp, but the only thing she can think of is the moment she saw Greg with just a towel wrapped around your body, leaving out his chest and arms. .. "what arms ..." - she tried not to think about the possibility of liking him, even that possibility is large, the best was telo only friend, so she just did not admit that I liked him, for many reasons separate : They are best friends, he likes Sara, Sara likes him ... She closes her eyes and tries to think of other things to sleep.

He puts pajamas, lie on your bed and back to thinking about Morgan with just a "piece of silk nightie" covering his body, leaving the show their beautiful and delicate legs he saw only in long pants at work when he was not too busy with cases or Sara. He sleeps quickly, still thinking of Morgan, as will many nights did not.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan wakes up to his alarm clock that alerts you having to lift more to get a new day. She goes to the bathroom, wash your face and down the stairs, heading toward the kitchen.

She sees a table spread with a delicious breakfast on top and strange.

"Good morning." - Greg talks appearing in front of the blonde and sitting in chairs without stopping to look at Morgan, who is beautiful even having just woken up.

"Good morning ..." - She says confused sooner remember that what happened was not just a dream.

"Today there is no work, right?"

"Really! I had already forgotten me "- She said

"Well, what do we do?"

"I do not know ... You want out?" - She asks

"Out where?"

"I do not know ... How about seeing a movie?"

"Fine with me. But before we can go to a museum that is with some interesting exhibits ... "

"Ok ... I knew it would be something!" - The two laugh with the comment Morgan.

Greg gets up and starts to put things on the table when the two ends and Morgan helps.

"I do not need help" - He said

"Sure, I'm the housewife and I want! You do not need to do all this. "

"I am the guest and I want!" - He replies smiling

"Okay!"

They arrange everything and start a wash dishes while the other dries.

"Greg ... Can I ask you something?" - Morgan question carefully.

"Of course."

"You could sleep tonight?"

"To tell the truth, yes!" - He responds

"Good!"

"Morgan Ready?" - He yells from downstairs.

"Yes." - She replied sweetly as she descends the stairs.

He is paralyzed to see that gorgeous woman in front of her. A short dress that made her legs fully exposed will looks, blonde hair slightly curly, a lipstick that made the mouth of Morgan stayed irresistible to Greg, making him have an urge to grab that woman.

"I'm pretty?"

"Absolutely! .. I mean, yes."

"Thank you." - She said smiling.

"Let's go?"

"Yes."

The two leave the house with the car and Greg go to a nearby restaurant. Then they went to the Museum, where Greg shows some exposures to Morgan that he had ever seen, but then depart for new exhibitions. Shortly after leaving the museum, the two run to the cinema. Greg says he wants a movie with logic, but Morgan disagrees:

"To see a movie that logic if we already see this kind of thing every day?"

"A little logic is never too Morgan."

"Not comedy, not action or adventure, or drama, or horror ... Not romance. You already chose to go in the museum "- She said smiling

"Ok ... You choose the movie!"

"Okay!"

After seeing the film of the two, as it was late, decided to dine there in the same Mall.

"Today was really fun!" - She speaks excitedly.

"It was."

"Well, I'm going to my room to change me, anything call me, ok?"

"Yes, thank you Morgan."

"Anything."

Morgan goes to her room and starts to take a shower and Greg do the same.

He lies down on the bed and turn out the light, but before bed, realizes the door opening, and see who is surreptitiously Morgan who was seeking something in your room, so he pretends to be asleep. Morgan thinks the phone I was looking for and before leaving the room the lamp beside Greg turns to, making her stop before leaving the room. She turns to explain why I'm there, but the only thing that Greg speaks, leaving Morgan changes is:

"Will not you stay?"

She turns her back to Greg and closes the door. She turns to Greg again and going in your direction ...

Greg wakes up with the sun breaking into the room, he looks slowly down the side but did not see anyone there. He gets up and sees a note on the nightstand, then he picks up the small piece of paper it is written. "Sorry is not here, talk in the lab"

Greg plays the role in the trash, into the bathroom, turn the shower and take a bath. He enters his car and goes to the lab.

"Good morning." - He says seriously.

"Good morning." - All are less responsive Morgan.

"Greg! How long? "- Says David excited.

"Only two days were David!" - He still says seriously.

"Yeah, two long days, but here we are again!"

"David, I'm not giving you anything in return for this act." - He talks going directly toward where Morgan is.

"Is everything all right?" - He whispers.

"Yes and you?"

"Do you understand my question."

"Yes, we have to talk."

"Let's talk in the locker room will have more privacy there."

"Morgan, why you went away after what happened?"

"Greg, we should not be together." - She said stroking Greg's face with one hand.

"Why?"

"It is not for us to be together because you already have Sara and we're just friends!"

"Morgan, I wanna be with you!"

"You are confused, and so am I! .. We should not say anything that we can repent later."

"Greg, you can still get Sara ... Go after her!" - She said

"Not Morgan! Sara is gone forever and you're doing the same "- He said." I should not have opened that side of me to you."

Greg puts his head down, the two stand there for a while until Greg takes a deep breath, raises his head again and leaves the locker room leaving devastated Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, here are the cases" - Russell said

"Nick, you'll catch a death in the Fremont Street. Greg and Morgan will pick a kidnapping on the Boulevard. David and I are staying with another death. "

"I wanted to stay with the kidnapping ..." - Nick speaking, trying to stay in place and Greg Morgan.

"And if I stay with David and the kidnapping. Morgan and you are left with death." - Nick tells Greg that looks at Morgan with a look of "I do not want to work with her..."

"No problem...Can stay with kidnapping" - Morgan said pretending to be okay.

"Ok then, the two are left with the kidnapping." - Russell speaks

They are anyway just talking about work, neither solves touching personal matters. The case is over and the two are going to drive to the laboratory in silence until Greg decides to talk...

"I think we should not be with this behavior at work."

"What?" - Morgan said he did not understand what Greg spoke.

"I think our problems one hours will disrupt our work Morgan."

"Sure, you're right Greg."

He gets distracted by looking at Morgan and forgets to enter a street, then he tries to fix, but the two are even more lost.

"Greg, where are we?"

"We are close to the street I do not know, with the street We're lost." - He said sarcastically

"That's great! I'm lost with you! "

They walk a little longer with the car in hopes of finding their way back. It's night and they are in the middle of nowhere.

"I think we better stop there to sleep ... Tomorrow we go back." - He says pointing to a place with many trees and a river side.

"Is better ..."

Two out of the car and, while Morgan sits on the edge of the river just watching the scenery, Greg finds a great tree and puts a "sheet" below, examining every detail. He looks away and Morgan realizes that the blonde feels cold, so he walks over and gently puts his long coat on her shoulders and then sits beside him, watching the scenery and hoping to say something a certain time.

"You're right ..." - He says quietly.

"What?"

"You are right in thinking that I'm confused about all this and I can be wrong with what I feel ..."

Morgan feels a pang to hear the possibility of Greg still like Sara.

"Do you forgive me for everything I talked Morgan? - He said looking straight into the beautiful eyes of Morgan.

"Sure, you're my friend, right?"

"Best Friend" - He said smiling.

He hugs her still smiling and remain there for a while to settle to sleep. The two get up, go to the tree chosen by Greg and lay there, a snuggle on the other, falling asleep after a while.

Morgan agrees with the clarity that the sun was in place, while it is protected from the sun's rays by a shadow.

"What luck ..." - She says still waking up.

"Why?" - He asks curious

"The shadow is right here ... you know what, forget it."

"That was not luck, but science."

"That's why you were looking at the sky and then followed for several tree times yesterday ..." - She said puzzled

"Exactly, I arranged for us to not burn in the car since we would be very uncomfortable" ...

"You see science at all right?"

"Because there is science in everything! .. And then, Morgan slept well?

"Yes. Is that you? "

"I've had better nights ..." - He says referring at night before with Morgan.

"Where you go?"

" I'll try to leave this place..."

" You are with your mobile phone?... We can try to communicate with someone." - Greg said

" Yes ... More this unsigned..."

"And mine is no battery ..."

"Well, at least I think that our friends come looking for us ... I think." - Greg said looking around.

"Can I go with you?" - He asks

"Of course ..."

They are looking and walking for a good time when they see a familiar car passing by the site. Nick's car. The two begin to call for that when Nick is almost out of sight of the two, the back half realizing that there are two people next door.

"Finally! We were looking of the two. What happened?" - Nick says after reach them.

"We lost." - Greg responds.

"Are you hungry?"

"Dying" - The two laugh at the response from Morgan.

"So let's leave this place."

Nick tells the others that he found them and then they leave for home while Nick Morgan back to the lab.

Greg finishes her bath, if exchange and descends to prepare a lunch "surprise" for Morgan as she takes a long shower.

When she finishes her bath, is exchanged for another day of work and down, faced with the desk tidy and put dinner on the table. Greg appears from the kitchen with two plates to complete the lunch table he has prepared.

Morgan sits on one of the chairs and serves, delighting in the delicious food prepared to your guest.

The next day ...

Pov Greg

"I still feel something for Sara ... It's not like before. But now is the only place I can think without Sara to me to talk, discuss the relationship or other things ... Well, Sara came back and now want to talk about "us", but I can not understand I feel for her, much less by Morgan. Both stir me, but in different ways that I just do not know what I feel ... Friendship, passion or love ... Just know that I need to reorganize thoughts, good, and I also need some time to understand it all ... Meanwhile I will try to work things out with Sara, Morgan is running away from me I do not know for what reason ... Since that night we did not have sex and since we got back to being friends, she would have no reason to ignore me. I do not know what to think ... I'm confused ... Now I'm back to reality ... I'm going to my home for my thoughts in order and rest."

Then he goes out there, gets in his car and go home. He lies down on the couch trying to undo the thoughts, trying not to think about it now, or if not, would not sleep today. Greg was almost asleep when the sound of your doorbell spreads through the room. He thinks for a moment, but decides to attend. Opening the door he sees Morgan stopped his forward thinking what to say ...

"Can I come in?" - She says, giving up what would speak.

"You can." - He opens the door a little more and gives room for the blonde inside.

"Sorry to have come this time."

"No problem Morgan."

"I'm sorry I ignored you all this time."

'No need to apologize. "- He said

"I do not want to disturb you and Sara but I think I got too heavy ignoring you."

"Be quiet. Sit down. "

"So ... What did you decide?"

"We still do not talk"

"But she was not looking for you to ..." - Morgan said until being interrupted.

'I did not talk to her ... I'm confused. "

"How so confusing?"

"Another woman came into my life when Sara was gone."

"Ok ... I understand" - Morgan said disappointed.

He slides his fingers down her face coming up to her chin, lifting his head tenderly making her look at his eyes that he wanted to see her every minute so upset, guilty, helpless made him approaching increasingly making her lose that pair of eyes closer every second. He kisses her, they close their eyes enjoying every second of that moment. Now, nothing matters. The past, the future, the consequences ... The only thing that matters at the moment is the need to be together, the passion, the love that the two have for each other. Now he is no longer confused. He only knows one thing ... He needs now is to be with his beloved.

Greg gently holding the scruff of Morgan while pulling it closer to him, deepening the kiss. His tongue asks politely pass to explore the mouth of Morgan that without thinking twice, gave way. Their tongues danced in a perfect harmony. The kiss was calm.

Greg gets up from the couch and goes to the room quickly. Time passes and Morgan decides to follow him. Upon arriving at his room, faces the bed covered by some rose petals, and several around the bed. Some lighted candles on the nightstand and some more furniture. She enters the room and Greg out of the bathroom with a sincere smile on his face. Morgan smiles and looks around.

"What is all this?" - She asks

"It's just a little romance."


	4. Chapter 4

He walks over and pulls gently closer to each other, leaving their bodies and their faces pasted as close to the point of feeling the breath of one another. Greg then slowly approaching her face, brushing her lips to Morgan. It loops his arms at the nape of Greg leaving the kiss deeper. They come off the kiss and slowly removes her blouse Greg Morgan, that helps. After playing the blouse in one corner of the room, another kiss is shared between her lips.

They did not want to rush. They wanted to seize this moment in which their bodies were so close and the first time they could realize the desire to show each other what they feel, even having doubts in their heads, their actions would show exactly hidden feeling for so long within exchange of glances, sighs and smiles silly yielding when their eyes met ... Love.

After withdrawing the clothes, leaving only the intimate, Greg Morgan gets on his lap and puts her gently on the bed in the middle of a kiss. He lies down on top of her, petting one of his legs while Morgan spends his hands lightly on his back.

When the two get naked, he kissed her neck down to your belly and rising again. The two were canoodling and enjoying the moment for a long time only with the heat of their bodies intertwined by love that hides at the time. They "fit", making slight movements with his hips as he ran his hands down the length of her stopping at her breasts, caressing and massaging lightly as the blonde gently pulled the hair of Greg. Her hips began to move faster in tune.

When they reach the summit, Greg rolls off the blonde, lying beside her. His breaths are panting and their bodies are tired, but before the two catch asleep, Morgan wraps her arms Greg passing his arm beneath her, stroking her back, finally sleeping with a smile.

"Good morning." - He talks going toward her with a tray in her hands as she sat on the bed.

"Good Morning ..."

Greg puts the tray on her lap while the blonde lays a kiss on her forehead tenderly. When he gets up, Morgan notices a stain on his shirt.

"What happened?" - She asks pointing to the dirty shirt.

"I spilled coffee on it, I guess today is not my day."

"Do not say it just because of coffee." - She whispered

"No. I say yes. I feel like today will happen only bad thing. "

"Then come here I'll protect you." - She said with a smirk.

He kisses and holds hands with one of her neck, deepening the kiss as his other hand to Morgan snared near you.

"Now I feel well protected." - He whispers to Morgan when the kiss ends.

The two smile at each other in the middle of kissing, so the two lie in bed slowly. A very long kiss is given until their lungs were asked by air, making him cease. The two look at each other for a moment and then embrace just feeling the heat of their bodies together, just enjoying the moment until the alarm sounds, warning that it was time to arrumarem to work.

"Damn ..." - She speaks disappointed while looking at the clock. "I could stay here all day with you."

"Let's stay close together so that we get the job ..." - Greg said until being interrupted.

"Or even in the middle of it."

"We can not be seen together."

"And we will not." - She said making him laugh

She comes out of him and his lips share another kiss and go to the bathroom.

They arrive at the laboratory, the two were each with his car not suspicious. He goes to the locker room while she goes to the break room where everyone is.

"Hi ..." - Morgan said

"Hi ...". - All respond.

"You have not seen Greg?" - David asks.

"No ... It must have been late."

"Like you?" - David said sarcastically

"I had to fix some things."

"Good morning, sorry I'm late." - Greg said when he came in the room

"Here are the cases ... Since we have a disappearance, I'll leave with Nick. David and Sara, you become one with death and Greg and Morgan are with kidnapping. "- Russell said

All go to work. Each to local crime.

They are almost discovering where the kidnapper, then they go looking. They go to a house where there is a guy armed with a knife, threatening a woman. They invade the place pointing their weapons at the man who surrenders, and while Morgan is holding the hijacker, Greg walks through the house looking for more people.

Morgan holds the kidnapper while waiting to get Nick. Nick arrives a few minutes to help bring the man to the car. When man is going with Nick to the car, Morgan hears the sound of a gunshot. She rushes to the spot where Greg fallen on the floor and a man pointing a gun at him, firing the second shot.

Morgan grabs his gun and shoots the man, causing him to fall. Nick comes into the room and handcuff the man as Morgan calls an ambulance.

"! Greg, talk to me" - She said Greg desperate to be in that situation: Passed out on the floor with a lot of blood coming out of his body.

"Morgan! Stay calm, he'll be fine "- Nick said while clutching the arms of the blonde trying to calm her. "He is strong!"

"And if he dies Nick?" - She asks the midst of sobs and tears. "I can not live without it!"

Nick is silent for a moment, taking in the situation, then the ambulance arrives, Greg bailing and taking him to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys ! First of all I would like to thank the comments. Now only a small observation prepare your hearts for this next chapter and Nick appear much in the story. I know Nick would be unable to do this with Greg more will be for a good cause.**

A year later ...

All were in the lab, talking normally, waiting all arrive until Grissom appears to surprise everyone. He was on a trip and when he learned that his friend was in the hospital came just to see him. An awkward silence filled the laboratory to be broken by Russell...

"It's time."

Almost all come into the hospital where the patient lying there for a while, trying to survive with the help of machine room. His eyes are glued there, they all visited him, but every day was harder to get in that room, because every day their hopes diminish, but now, they will be torn apart.

"Why did this happen to him?" - Sara asks with his glazed look on his face while Nick shows a sadness for wasting Greg.

The doctor enters the room, along with his assistant.

"Are you ready?" - The doctor asks gently.

"No one is ever ready for that kind of thing ..." - Grissom says looking at the doctor, but turning his gaze to the floor again.

"Where is Morgan?" - Russell asks.

"She would not come ... She said she did not want to see this scene." - Nick responds.

Morgan pov

"I still wonder why I did not go to the hospital... I have not the courage to appear in front of my colleagues... I'm not ready for him to leave so of my life. I miss him with me...I miss your touch, your kiss, your hug so comforting, his friendship, his humility, his kindness ... from everything! I will miss him. Whether you ai in up you can hear me ... Please! Please do not take ... ".

The doctor makes a gesture with his head indicating the wizard to pull the plug and do it yourself, one by one.

Some time passes and the doctor notices something wrong. He looks at the beat Greg in and monitor to see if it is right, he holds Greg's wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"Impossible ..." - A single word out of the mouth of the doctor. One word can change everything, a word that can bring hope.

"What's up Doc?" - Sara asks approaching worried.

"The beats are great!" He does not need the machines ... He is recovering!

All present there begin to embrace the hope that they will just come back.

Sara, with the happiness of the moment, safe Grissom's face, kissing him. A kiss not so short. When the two split up, realize that the noise had ceased and now face all surprised. The two look to Greg and see what he is awake and her lips parted.

"What ... what a way to wake up?" - Greg said playing with a little difficulty.

"Greg!" - All talk.

The bell sound fills the house of Morgan, which rises from the couch and opens the door without even seeing who it is.

"Nick. What happened? "- She asks Nick realizing happiness.

"He woke up!" - He responds embracing the blonde who reciprocates.

" Seriously ... This is true?"

"Yes!"

Both cease hug, but still close, feeling each other's breath, sharing a kiss between her lips.

"Where's my little girl?" - Nick asks.

"Karly is in the room."

It goes into one room and returns with a beautiful girl with a blonde hair and green eyes.

"She is very beautiful, I do not get tired of looking at it!"

"What a Owl! It is not my beautiful "-? Morgan said running his finger at her daughter's face.

"I really am!" - Nick balance affectionately little in her lap, smiling. "Morgan, now that Greg is no longer in a coma, you should stay together as before ...".

"I'm with you Nick."

"Morgan, what we have is a great friendship, and what happened, we ended up together just to console ourselves, alias, we also know how much you love him."

"Nick, but Karly and?"

"You will tell him when you think it's time and it will stay with you, even with all that has happened. I'll keep playing with it? Just because you'll be together I'll stop my little pampering heard? "- Morgan starts to laugh with the comment Nick.

"I heard." - She replies. "But do not forget that not even five months she has!"

"I will not forget ... She is three months today."

A silence takes account of local and Nick starts stroking while Karly Morgan admires the scene.

"Thank you Nick."

"Anything."

pov Greg

"After having stayed a year in a coma in a hospital bed I still had to stay a few more weeks for the doctors did some tests and liberassem me, but now I'm finally out of the hospital." The doctors told me to stay at home this week, but I decided to go to work anyway. I will not waste more time doing what I did for a year.

Greg arrives at the lab and into the rest room.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning." - Nick talks hugging.

"You gave us a scare ?! guy" - Russell said.

"How long Greg! Next tells you when you're getting shot! "- David jokes.

"When I find out the next shot I warn." - Greg grins and makes a movement of negation with his head.

Greg looks at Sara who was in front and the smile disappears from his lips.

"Sara ..." - He smiles and hugs.

"Greg, I missed." - Sara talks returning the hug.

"I missed you too ... I miss you, hug your ... From your kiss."

Everyone looks surprised for two, including Morgan.

"But you had not done?" - Grissom tells Greg bothered by being so close to Sara. "

"Sara and I broke up, but I do not want to stay away from her. Sara, you're gone and I could not stand it, I ... ".

"Greg, are you okay?" - Sara said interrupting.

"I am. When you came back? "- Greg asks confused.

"Do not you remember?"

"No. I remember you went away leaving a video and I was really bad ... After that I remember nothing ... Only Grissom's kissing you! "- He looks angrily at Grissom.

"I only kissed her because of the emotion of the moment ... I mean ... You seemed nothing nervous when he saw me kissing her."

"I was on the effect of drugs and everything else!" - Greg answers

"Something is wrong ..." - Sara speaks worried. "You do not remember when I came back, or ..."

"Or when I helped you with the departure of Sara?" - Morgan question fearing the answer.

"No ..."

Morgan looks at the floor and out of there as fast as possible, making Nick look after her.

"Is everything okay?" - Nick asks as he looks.

"He does not remember what happened between us!" - Morgan speaks letting tears running down his cheeks.

"He'll remember!" - Nick said caressing her face. "Nobody ever forgets you."

"You will not forget me, right?"

"Of course not! You will always be in my heart. You are my friend, my best friend! Even if I have a loss of memory I will not forget you, I swear! "

"I think good ?!" - Morgan loose a smile.

"Now let's go back, take cases and work up the head, ok? Then you go home and see your beautiful daughter. "

"You take dinner with me?"

"Yes. And I take my daughter and some serious enough "- Nick plays and the two return to the rest room.

"Where's Greg?" - Asks Nick to reach the room.

"Sara took him to the hospital." - Grissom talks.

"But we have cases to solve." - Russell speaks delivering a paper to Nick and Morgan.

The other day arrives. Morgan leaves home and goes to work after coming Greg. She watches from afar. He was leaning on the wall, watching Sara talk and laugh with Grissom. They are closer than before. Greg has the impression of having woken up by anything. When he recalled what could he realized that his motive was Sara there. Realized he was there as a good friend Morgan, a very important woman in his life, a woman who has always been on his side, and a woman who also needed someone by his side, and that someone was him.


	6. Chapter 6

He does not know why, but he was always willing to help her no matter the situation. He does not know why, but he always needed her to be happy, to see her doing her daily jokes, but now Morgan was away from him. If he remembered what happened after Sara was although he could have her by his side, as before. At least that's what he thinks, but the problem is he can not remember.

Now your reason for agreeing is null. Morgan seems to hurt and it's his fault. Sara seems happy with Grissom, even insisting they are just friends. The cases were uninteresting with all these occurred.

"I think I should have died or continued in that bed instead of waking up" - Greg thinks as he goes to the lab head down without realizing that Morgan looked at him and wondered why so many disasters are happening and destroying such a beautiful love one feels for another.

"Having taken to my home changed the course of things for the better, but as they say every action has a reaction ... It seems that Greg does not want us together Speaking in other words." An act changes everything. "- Morgan thinks.

"Hi blonde." - Nick talks approaching with a smile on his face, doing the same back from her thoughts. "I fumble you?"

"Hi. No, nothing. "

"How's the princess?"

"She's fine ... And you?" - Morgan said

"Yeah, me too. Too bad I did not go to your house yesterday because we left too late! "

"It is. But today I think of that one? "

"All right, I will."

"I do not know why but whenever I'm down, since Greg was the hospital, Nick helps me get up in bad times. He is a very good friend.'s A special friendship.'s As if we had started dating just to he can protect me, just to make me feel safe. "- Morgan thinks letting a silly grin escaping the corner of his lips.

"What?" - Nick asks smirking.

"Nothing. I was just thinking ... "

"Thinking about what?"

"About Us. About you. How you helped me in difficult times. "

"But I feel that my mission to make you look good is not over." - She said.

Nick approaches the point of the two feel their breath in harmony. She pulls him closer and puts his hand on his neck, kissing him gently. They stay like that for a while, but soon the kiss ends. The two look at each, not knowing what to say, for a while until Greg comes calling Nick to talk to him.

Later that day ...

Morgan's home, preparing dinner until the bell rings and she will meet.

"Nick! ... Hi"

"Hi ..." - Nick talks dull.

"I want to apologize for what I did today ... You were fragile and I'm ..." - He said up to be interrupted.

"I feel safe with you." - She said dropping a smile

"And I feel good with you ..." - Nick speaks quietly. "I think we can be together, does not hurt anybody."

"Will you have dinner here?"

"If you do not mind ..."

"Stop it Nick." - She enters the house doing Nick go right behind.

David, Nick and Sara were talking when Morgan came to rest in the room.

"Good morning guys."

"Good morning." - All talk.

"What are you talking about?" - She asks sitting next to Nick.

"Just catching up day." - Nick responds with a smile staring at the blonde.

"What mood is that?" - David asks referring to Nick and Morgan.

"What a weather?" - Greg asks when entered the room.

"The climate of these two." - David points to Nick and then to Morgan.

Greg looks at Morgan after Nick shoots with the look. "Morgan, you can accompany me to the locker room I wanna talk to you." - Greg talks trying to be straight.

"Since when you feel jealous by Morgan .. She's your friend mean, it was ...!." - He thinks as he heads to the locker room.

"What happened?" - Morgan asks.

"I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"Because I had forgotten about the help you gave me ... For I have forgotten what you did for me ..."

"You think I'm wrong because you forgot my good deed as friend ?!"

"So what's the reason for your anger?" - He asks

"I do not want to confuse you ..."

"I want to go back to being your friend. I want to talk to you ... I just want you to me, like before. "

A giant will collapse there in front of him, gives Morgan. An urge to cry. He does not remember what the two spent together, he no longer feels what I felt before.

"Sorry, but I can not be your friend before." - Morgan said.

"I wonder what happened while Sara was away What I did to make her so ... Maybe something that was important to her that I forgot and now she does not forgive me ... Or something bad that it never want me as a friend, but as a fellow worker ... no matter, because I have to figure out and fix it. I can not see her away. "- Greg thinks.

She comes out of there as fast as possible and walk quickly through the corridors of the lab, but before her leave, it bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry, I ..." - She said up to be interrupted

"What happened?" - Nick asks worried.

Morgan said nothing. Only hugs, looking for someone to comfort her. Nick returns the hug and the two remain so for a while until she calmed down.

"Come, let's eat something and then you explain me what happened, okay?" - Nick asks loose after that hug.

"And then what happened?" - He asks if sitting on a bench near the cafeteria lab.

"I can not go back to him after everything that happened ... I could not live like that friend."

"He wanted you to come back to being friends, is this?"

"... It may seem silly, but after all we've been through, after I'd shown all my love to him and he to me, as I'll get to be his friend. My head does not accept that he did not remember. "

"I think it's not your head that does not accept, but your heart." - Said Nick

She looks at Nick and leaves him with more tears falling on his face as he cleans.

"Do not cry. I will help you whenever you need it, ok? "- Nick said trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you."

She snuggles friend's chest, closing his eyes and giving a sincere smile.

"So ... About that question I asked yesterday about us being together ..." - He talks awkwardly, making Morgan look at him and start laughing. "You gave me the answer ..."

"I do not want to use you."

"Have you ever used me once! I do not care. "- He jokes. She looks still not convinced. "It will be good for you. It will be good to me ... It will not hurt anyone, it will not hurt you. "

"That's not it. I just get worried about you. Will you really feel something strong for me because of that and get hurt in the end of it all. "- She said

"I will not. Promise. Will we be just friends with benefits ... Rather. Colored friends. "- The two start laughing

"Okay! Now we go to the lab. "

"Only if you give me a kiss my friend with benefits."

She smiles, walks over and kisses Nick on the mouth. He puts his hand on the nape of the blonde, deepening the kiss. The language it asks passage, which is granted. Their tongues dance in harmony but the kiss is soon ceased.

"Our Morgan!"

"It will say you did not like?"

"I can get used to." - He whispered

They arrive in the lab laughing at some joke that Nick had spoken and do not realize the looks in their direction, especially Greg.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened to these two while I was" out "?" - Greg wondered to himself, referring to a friendship perhaps stronger than it formerly with Morgan since he barely opened with it, leaving limited to friendship .

"When you were in a coma, Morgan left the lab for an unknown and Nick would always visit her reason. They are now so close that anyone would say they are dating ... But I give it all to know why Morgan had left the lab. "- David answers a question from Greg since he had heard his friend ask.

He still can not remember anything since a few days after Sara was gone. Then he had the idea of going behind your answer, but now also wants another answer: Because Morgan left the lab as he crashed .. Well, that's what Greg would do.

He takes the key of your car and go to the house of Morgan, where the blonde was already hours since she had solved the case and was free to go. Arriving on the scene, before ringing the doorbell, Greg leaves Nick there to repair the house. He goes to the window and watch the scene that bothered him: Morgan and Nick sitting on the couch together, sharing a few kisses and then smiling when they see the small in the arms of Morgan.

Unfortunately one of her questions was answered in the worst way.

"Morgan had a daughter ?!"

He goes to his car, gets a time there, looking forward and turns to look back at the two together like that. He starts the car and goes to the first place that came to your head, the bar.

"You'll want what?" - A bartender asks when Greg sits on the bench.

"What you're stronger."

The bartender looks at him for a moment and turns to grab the drink, bringing to Greg. He picks up the glass and turns in her mouth. The liquid goes through his throat, and with it, a burning. Greg is a bad guy, but then asks for another glass of these. The bartender back and watches for a while.

"What happened to you be getting drunk like that?" - The bartender asks

"I have my place in the world more ... Since I was in a coma."

"The woman you love with this other?"

"It's ..." - Greg talks looking at the empty glass in his hands already.

At that moment, instead of Greg and Sara remember how happy she is with Grissom, he remembers immediately with Nick Morgan, sitting on that couch, only together, caring for one another, the two sharing a kiss.

"I do not know why, but that scene bothered me. But what bothered me most is that they are united, anyway, because of the little creature in the arms of Morgan ... They had a daughter together. Which is more strange thing is:... because I'm so messed with my best friend had a daughter with Nick does not make sense We had nothing We're just friends ... I mean, we were already she's mad at me and I do not know the reason seems that everyone was happier when I was in a coma ... I think I was supposed to have died ... "-. thinks Greg still looking at the glass.

"It's almost always that ... She loves me not ... She's with another ... She used me ... Why do not you winning again?"

"What?" - Said Greg scared

"If you already won once, you can do it again."

"They love each other ..." - Greg says referring to Sara and Grissom, turning the third or fourth cup in his mouth.

"Well, then it was not that you should love."

"Unfortunately we do not choose who we love." - Greg said

"True, but destiny chooses ... And he plans our lives as well."

"It seems that fate already got your ..." - Greg said turning over another glass into his lips.

"He gave me a wife and two children ..." - The bartender said

"You won!"

"I think that fate prepares us all, but we need to take steps to achieve ... understood?"

"I do not know ... I do not know." - Greg talks looking at the table, but just close your eyes, putting another glass of that beverage into your mouth and feeling the liquid run down her throat ... The burning was not as strong as the first time.

"My action was not the best: Drinking. And now this action is making me a reaction: The philosopher bartender took my car keys and asked me to call a taxi ... Conclusion: A drunk who is not thinking straight walk out there and goes to the house of the person nearest , or Morgan. The rain falls on my shoulders, which had begun to tremble when I decided to leave that damn bar, as I walk the streets of Vegas, just thinking with my lucid part that was taken by drunkenness on trivial things. Even I have seen that scene and the idea of going to the house of Morgan at the time was not good and even though I condition to call a taxi, I came to a conclusion ... I need a shoulder to cry on, even that shoulder not wanting abet me more. Good, but apparently, the rain against my body is not a good combination, since barely stand on my feet. Maybe half of it was the drink in my bloodstream, but with the rain, I feel a freedom, but at the same time, the urge to fall to the ground and pass out ... I'm not feeling well at cold that travels through my spine , but feel free with the wind blowing in my face and my arms outstretched in an almost 180 ° angle, my eyes closed just feeling each drop under my skin in my face ... and I think to myself: If not for the cold leaving me so badly and along with it, the rain, making me sicker every minute, this moment would be perfect ... it's not that I have forgotten that scene, but do not remember anything hence it took twenty four hours a day right ? So. At this point, my brain was focused on every cold drop lying with my face ... He focused on the cold that got worse every moment ... He focused on my messy, banal about how much rain is perfect thoughts. The road is long, every time I get worse, but that feeling of freedom for, in every precious second, I was not thinking of the scene, or the possibility that if I had died in that hospital bed, follow all their lives without worry about me, or the fact that the woman who I think loved being happier in the arms of another, or in the matter of my best friend ignore me completely and I do not know the reason, or simply the fact that I do not remember Promote perhaps the most important moment of my .. I'm just thinking in platitudes, I'm just thinking about how this moment is magical, and that's what's making me feel free "- Greg thought

Greg's legs could not but hold your body, shaking trying to maintain its temperature. His purple lips try to hide their teeth clashing, accompanying his body. His eyes no longer focus, look each end of the site, or rather the house. He walks as fast as their legs can still carry him. His arms seek to embrace his trunk, trying to produce some heat with her actions. He knocks on the door as hard as possible, which already was not much because of its weakness, hoping that Morgan had heard the sound at the door.

Before someone opens the door to greet him, Greg uses the rest of his forces to sit on the light step of her friend's house. The rain falls back on his shoulders, but now he was not worried about it since it is beneath her to a good time, and even linking to it, could not get up ... He has no idea how his trunk still sitting there safe.

Morgan opens the door and immediately see the image of a man sitting in the small stairs in front of his door, letting the rain to fall on you. She approaches slowly, unsure of who would be, but before Morgan the right look or do anything else, a weak and hoarse voice came out of the lips of the man in front of her, causing her to be sure who is.

"The cold hurts." - Greg had thought of many things to talk about here, but the drink still in his blood and the cold that almost paralyzes, his only words are few, short and precise.

"If you keep waiting for someone in front of her door, letting the rain fall on you and be well dressed in the cold ... It's almost snowing outside! You want what? "

"Heat." - Greg can only say one more word with great difficulty, which does not go unnoticed by Morgan.

"Where's your car?" -. She asks, as she looks around, gathering all the facts "" You came walking from your house to here? "

No word from the mouth of Greg and she understands anyway. The blonde comes over and helps him up and takes him to his car, worried. Before starting the engine and go with Greg, she picks up two blankets and copper in the back seat.

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"I do not need hospital. I need you. "- Greg speaks with difficulty.

She thinks for a while, but soon comes around, heading home to Greg.

"Then I'll help you ..."


	8. Chapter 8

The two arrive at the home of Greg. Morgan helps you enter the site, but as she barely stand Greg, he lies down on the couch and she covers. Greg begins to feel ill and leans to the side, but before he vomits, she grabs a bucket quickly. Morgan grabs a cloth and clean kneels purple lips Greg carefully.

"I'll make you some tea." - Morgan said looking at him. Their eyes met for a while, she smiles and he reciprocates with difficulty because of the cold that still dominates, making Greg shaking a lot. An expensive form of pain in his face and Morgan caresses her face, worried. "I'll take care of you."

She gets up, but when it is the way to the kitchen, hears some moans, Greg tried to say something. She's turned around and returned to the room, to see what is happening.

"Thank you." - A single word that means so much to Morgan comes out of his mouth. A word that made her feel better about all this. A smile forms on his lips Morgan.

"I felt so miss your voice, your way, your face, you ..." - She speaks letting tears running down her face. The blonde then leaves and goes to the kitchen before Greg to do so, so fragile. "I miss you with me ..." - Morgan completes what could not speak in front of him.

She prepares the tea and takes to Greg. As he is still very ill, she kneels again beside her and will give the tea little by little. Greg Morgan for shaking and going into the kitchen fix it he is enjoying a little better. It finishes clean the kitchen and see if everything is going well with Greg. Upon arriving in the room, Greg is sleeping. She stands there watching Greg sleep with a smile on his face, "looks like a good dream." - She thinks, dropping a silly smile to see it better, at least that's what she thought.

The smile vanishes from the face of Greg, he starts sweating and delirious. His face moves, along with his body and tears flowing down his face. Morgan runs to the couch, kneels beside him and hugs him, stroking his face, trying to calm him.

"It's okay my love, I'm here." - She speaks worried. "Do not worry, everything is fine."

"Morgan!" - Greg wakes up calling for her while out of his delusions.

"You're burning with fever." - She talks still worried, feeling his temperature. "I'll get some medicine."

"Stay here, please! Do not leave me alone. "

"I'll never leave you alone, I'll be back my love." - She goes to the bathroom and gets a remedy Greg and another glass of water.

She puts in the mouth of Greg and then water. He raises his head and Morgan sits on the couch, letting his head on her lap as she stroked his face tenderly, still worried about him.

Cold Greg had passed, and now, the only things that is still dominated drunkenness and strong flu Greg managed getting so long in the rain.

"I think you better take a bath." - She spoke leaving the couch and going to the bathroom, she calls the bathwater and takes you there. "You need help?"

"No, I can." - Greg said getting up slowly and tries to undress, but without success.

She watches him trying, but knowing he could not, helps. It helps you get into the bath, and as he was weak, she helps him bathe. She helps him out of the tub and the two head for the bedroom. She gets pajamas for him, that exchange.

"Why are you doing all this?" - He asks

"As well?"

"You could have taken me to the hospital and left me there."

"I would never do that, I need to know you're okay."

"Why?"

"Well ... it's complicated."

"Not if you tell me." - Greg said smiling.

"It will confuse you ... You better let time take care of it, especially if it's going to happen anyway ..."

"What happen?"

"I love you." - She whispered

Greg was speechless, no words to say, he just looked at Morgan. Their gazes approaches slowly, looking for the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and then to his lips that he never thought he would have so much desire, so much desire to kiss. Their lips met, sharing a quiet but lustful kiss. The kiss is stopped by the lack of air.

"You'd better rest. And I have to go. "

"Stay here with me? Please. "

Morgan thinks for a while and calls Nick, asking him to take care of Karly.

She gets up and hold hands with Greg and sits beside him on the couch.

"I love you." - He says earnestly watching her deeply.

"I love you too." - She whispers

They approach their faces. They could feel the breath from one another. Greg's heart soared making him completely lose the ability to by instinct, he holds firmly by the waist and kisses her passionately. His mouth down to her neck, making Morgan let out a low moan. Greg returns to kiss her while his hands roamed over the body of the blonde. Without breaking the kiss, he gently lays her on the bed and gets on top of her. The two were thirsty for that moment and soon both were naked. Greg exploring your body with kisses, bites and hickeys, making the blonde drop moans of pleasure. Without further ado, the couple indulges their passion and all wish they had saved for so long exploded as their bodies moved in perfect sync.

She wakes up and realizes that Greg is not there, then she gets up and starts looking for him in the house. She goes to the room, then to the kitchen, the garden, the yard without success. She returns to the room and hears something in the bathroom, came in to see if it's Greg.

"Are you okay?" - She asks Greg seeing a look of your scars, which is located in your trunk.

"What happened?"

"You came to my house drunk and cold and asked for help, so I'm here ..."

"That explains the headache." - He said turning to Morgan, who hitherto saw the reflection of the mirror. "But it does not explain why you be with Nick or having a daughter with him." -. Staring He said, trying to understand "" And we? "

" You said you did not remember I have helped you and..." - She said up to be interrupted.

"I remembered ..." - Greg speaks with a smile. "How could I forget something so important, my love?" - He says stroking the face of Morgan, who hugs him and let the tears roll down his face. "I'm sorry for forgetting."

"That I have to apologize for trying to forget it."

"The fault is not yours you try to follow his life."

"I have to explain many things, comes." - She speaks after finally kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

They packed up and went straight to the house of Morgan. Once there, Nick meets the door.

"Hi Morgan, the babysitter will be here soon ... Hi, Greg." - Nick says with a friendly smile.

"Nick." - He said angrily

"Hi Nick, ok." - Morgan speaks smiling back into the house and along with Greg.

"Are you better?" - Nick asks.

"I improved."

"Nick, he remembered." - Morgan whispered.

"That's what I thought ..." - Nick said smiling sweetly at her and stroking her face approaches. "It was good while it lasted." - Nick plays.

"What?" - Greg asks blankly.

"I consoled her while you were ... you know."

"Consoled well? Having a daughter with her. "

At that moment the phone rings and he Nick reads a message.

"I do not need to be here to hear it for I have helped her in difficult times, I need it to work." - Nick talks looking at Greg. "Morgan Bye." - He looks at Morgan and then leaves.

"What was that?" - She asks.

"Jealousy ... Sorry, but he ..." - Greg said until being interrupted.

"It's nothing. Not finish the sentence ... "

The babysitter arrives at this point, but before the two finish their conversation, they are bipados, had to work.

The two had taken different cases, so were unable to talk during work. But anyway, Morgan was mad at Greg, then so was best for her.

The case then Greg just before he goes home. He thinks for a while about what he had said. Many things have separated them often, so why let them shake over another? His love for Morgan is too strong and he did not want to stay another minute without her, so he decides to go to the home of the blonde, apologizing for his behavior.

The bell rings and Morgan opens the door, seeing Greg with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. He hands her, thinking a bit before accepting.

"What do you want?"

"You ..." - He said looking into the eyes of the blonde in front of her. A beautiful woman, with piercing eyes and he did not want to see never sad. He approaches a little more. Raises his hand slightly, reaching her arm. He lowers his hand, holding her hand and looking into the eyes again said ... "I do not want one more reason for us to be apart, I do not want to waste any more time away from you. Already waited too long for me to realize the only person who stood by me forever, ever take long for me to realize that I love this person infinitely and I can not live without it ... I love you and nothing will separate us. I'm glad to hear that you did not suffer in the arms of an idiot, but you were happy with Nick ... I'm glad you had a beautiful daughter and I apologize for not staying on your side throughout this time, or for fighting with Nick because he helped you so much. "

A smile comes out of the lips of Morgan. She approaches Greg and kisses him softly. Greg puts his hands on her neck, deepening the kiss more. Their tongues danced in harmony inside their mouths, exploring each space. Greg's other hand closer to their bodies. The two kiss uncontrollably, full of desire, full of passion. Their tongues entwined, their mouths fit perfectly. Kissed-with despair, as if there was, but nothing there. He gently put Morgan in bed and continued kissing her. He ran through his whole body with his hands and with his mouth, licking, kissing and biting, making him delirious. She could not say anything, just looked at him with a desire that exploded through the eyes, and that made Greg even more excited. He continued traveling Morgan's body with his mouth, until he came to her clit. He passed his hand over the intimacy of Morgan and felt that she was already fully aroused, she groaned and put a hand on Greg's head, as a sign that he exploited the language. He understood perfectly what started and already wanted to do; licked all the intimacy of Morgan, making slow movements with his tongue and alternating with the two fingers that were inserted inside her. She writhed in full and made movements with his hips so he could hit your main point. Greg continued his work sucking and licking the clitoris Morgan, making movements with his fingers. He looked astonished at the pleasure he was getting deliver. "Now it's my turn!" - She said. Greg just nods. She kisses all over the body of Greg slowly, until the rather intimate part. Once there, she rubs the length of his penis over the underwear, feeling how much he is already excited. Then she starts kissing his penis hard and is slowly taking his underwear with his teeth. He gives a deep sigh of satisfaction and is watching with a naughty face. She strokes his cock with affection, something that only she knew well and do well. Morgan sucked, licked, kissed and stroked his penis in a way that he felt going to heaven and coming back; to let him madder she still looked a teasing way, showing how much she wanted it all inside. Realizing he could not take it anymore, he pulls and pushes her on the bed; Morgan loved when he did that when he was half wild and tender at the same time. Greg goes down on her and kisses her; a wet and slow, full kiss with some promises of love. They look into each others eyes intensely; Greg opens her legs and penetrates slowly. Morgan gives a pleasant sigh. Greg is slowly increasing the pace of movements while squeezing her breasts. Her eyes were closed enjoying the moment that seemed like a dream, she was moaning wildly while clutching the sheets. Greg wanted to stop for a moment to continue enjoying her body, but could not. They were in a kind of frenzy, every movement pleasure became larger and was reaching a point as if it had no end. Until they reach the climax.

Later that same day ...

She goes to his daughter's room and back to her room. She sits back down next to Greg and he observes that beautiful girl in the arms of Morgan. Those little hands that moved and her green eyes equal to Morgan and blonde hair ... A beautiful and delicate mouth, and the girl's face as if it were designed by gently best painter in the world.

"What's her name?"

"It is Karly."

"She's beautiful ... and has his mother's eyes." - Greg said smiling.

"I think she is more like her father ..." - She said looking at Greg that looks realizing what the blonde meant.

"You mean ... she's my daughter?"

"Yes ... Me and Nick did not do anything.."

"What a fool I am!" - Greg talks.

"My idiot." - She said smiling. The two kiss passionately until the air is necessary.


	10. Chapter 10

She put her daughter to sleep while Greg goes to the room to do something blonde. When she arrives in her room, Greg is lying in bed, just thinking. She lay across the bed, facing him.

"A kiss for what you are thinking." - She whispers

Greg holds her hands and smiles after returning from his thoughts. He is quiet for a while until deciding to speak.

"I was thinking too as it took me to realize how much I love you and how much I want to be beside you, my love. I do not understand how I could be so naive all this time? I love you and do not ever want to see you away from me. Everything that happened just made me more sure of it. "

"I love you too and I was too naive ... I actually tried to hide what I felt because I'm an idiot."

Greg loose a hand and starts stroking the hair of Morgan, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. She also closes her eyes, half asleep with his affection.

"Will you marry me?" - He asks

She opens her eyes and sees Greg surprise still with eyes closed, just standing there, waiting for the answer, almost falling asleep with a smile on his face. The blonde smiles and continues to look at him, admiring its beauty, but then closing your eyes and relaxing again as the lips that smile was formed, the answer was spoken.

"Yes, I want to marry you."

A bigger smile forms on his lips of the two, but neither of them had to open my eyes to make sure, since that moment was ... Perfect. The two fall asleep in the same way, with smiles on their lips and their hands.

"Good morning my love" - Greg said appearing with a tray coming towards her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She, who was smiling all the time to see him, to smile for a moment and looking worried.

"What was my lovely?" - Greg asks

"I want to be sure if you did not drop the coffee shirt!"

The face of concern in Greg turns into a smile. He leaves the tray next to the blonde and sits next to you in bed watching her in her pair of green eyes.

"I never felt so much joy and luck ..." - He says coming and stealing a kiss from his beloved. "Why have you by my side .. My dear bride ..."

"You fool." - She joked

"As I said yesterday, I am silly, stupid beast ... But as you change me completely! You transform me. "

Morgan does not say a word, just listen, and when he finishes, she kisses him and lies down on the bed, getting on top of him.

"I love you." - She says looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too." - Greg says letting out a smile and hugging her. The two are there, just holding each other, enjoying the moment when they are finally together after all that happened.

"I wanted so much to stay all day!" - She whispers

"Then we'll stay like this all day!"

"You can not ... we have to go to work."

"But when we come back I want you just for me, ok?" - He said

"I promise!"

"Then you can go after giving me a kiss that's worth!"

"Ok .." - He interrupts Morgan kiss him.

"But before the kiss, I think you deserve it ..." - Greg picks up a small velvet box, opens it and shows it to her. She who is above him, picks up one of the rings and wonder.

"It's beautiful."

"It's yours!" - He takes the ring from her hand and lovingly puts on her finger, as he looks in her eyes, a smile showing the joy of being with her.

She then picks up another ring that is placed in the box and one of the fingers of Greg carefully. She hugs him and he reciprocates.

"They're beautiful!"

"They are more an engagement ring than alliances ... you'll see ... In the marriage covenant is wonderful, because you deserve it."

They arrive at the lab and look at each other before facing everyone.

"Ready?"

"Yes ... For some time I want to meet my father." - She speaks with a smile on his face, making Greg laugh.

"Good morning." - Greg serious.

"Good morning." - Everyone responds

"It seems that someone is in a bad mood today!" - David speaks pointing to Greg.

"I? I've never been so happy! "- Greg exclaims smiling.

"Who are you and what did Greg?" - David plays

"Stop this nonsense. I can not be happy? "

"I know! Woman's right ?! I'm seeing the happiness! "

"And I see the ring!" - Grissom looking to complete the finger of Greg. "You're getting married?"

"Sorry, but we have not seen you with a woman and now getting married?"

Greg looks at Morgan and raises an eyebrow causing everyone to look at the blonde and realized something.

"what?! You two ?! As? "

"A very long story ..." - She talks looking at Greg and dropping a mischievous smile.

"Shall we?" - Greg question.

"Let's go ..."

"Nick, then I want to talk to you?"

Nick settled without looking back and Greg doing what he was doing. They will walk down the aisle coming to the Ecklie room. They knock on the door, and when they are allowed to enter.

"Conrad, we have something to announce."

"Yes?"

"Morgan and I are together and we're getting married."

"What ?! You know it is against the rules ... "- Ecklie said until being interrupted.

"Fall in love with a person ?! We did not choose to love! Can suspend us, give us a warning, may change in the shift, but of what use is all this? "- Morgan speaks quietly.

"Morgan!" - Ecklie said the scolding.

"It's true! We know how to behave at work, then what good punish us so ?! If we did not know how to behave, think you do not already know we were together? "- She asks.

"Well ... Yeah ... But the rules are and ..." - Ecklie said to be interrupted.

"You know me and Greg are serious in what we do and in all that time, so why now that we decided to just count, will make any difference? Think we will be making out in the laboratory or whatever it? - She asks indignantly.

"I will give a chance to both, for you are fine where they are and are professionals! .. So do not waste."

"Thank you father."

"Good point ... It makes no difference. We are serious in what we do "- said Greg

"Do you believe? It was to have changed before, just not had time then ... See you later in the lab? "- Morgan says with a smirk to Greg that smiles back  
>"Excuse me, what you want to talk to me?" - Asks Nick to get the locker.<p>

"Yes, I want to talk to you ..."

"What?"

"I want to apologize about having precipitated me that way about you and Morgan ..."

"Did you think I would do that even?!"

"Sorry, jealousy overcame me ..."

"Sure, I apologize." - Nick said getting up to leave.

"Wait, there's something else ..."

"What?"

"Want to be the best man at my wedding?"

"Yes ... of course." - He speaks with a smile on his face when he heard the call.

They prepare things for the wedding, and the big night arrives. Morgan arrives with a wonderful dress chosen by her and with a little help from Sara, that even though she already has boyfriend Greg, still friends. Sara realized she loved Grissom.

Greg is delighted to see his beloved, coming your way. She was perfect, wonderful, magnificent ... Their eyes meet and a happy smile forms on the face of the couple.

After getting married, a feast awaits guests and newlyweds who do not stay long at the party, going away, because they would have a tiring journey to the location of the honeymoon ...

Their lives could not be better. Both are next to the ones they love, and with each passing day this love grows between them. Even if they have been slow to realize that love, or even that they have been slow to admit it, they would now enjoy every second, every minute together.


End file.
